


you're not like the others

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, okay, this was a fantastic idea," Annabeth gasps into his ear, wiggling a little so they’re in a more comfortable position. "I apologize for all the times that I insisted you’d forever be a dumb Hollywood child actor with no good ideas of his own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence sexy times meme. This one is snippet of an AU where Percy is an actor, Annabeth is his childhood friend turned wife, and Nico is a kid that they met at the Oscars who ended up coming home with them. Woo.

"Yeah, okay, this was a fantastic idea," Annabeth gasps into his ear, wiggling a little so they’re in a more comfortable position. "I apologize for all the times that I insisted you’d forever be a dumb Hollywood child actor with no good ideas of his own."

He laughs, breathlessly, into his wife’s sweaty neck, only to groan as he’s pushed further into her. She curses, then makes a strangled noise beneath him, and it’s all he can do to rein in the urge to whine.

The boy currently fucking into him chuckles, a strained sound, as his long fingers curl into Annabeth’s hair. “Hey, I have good ideas sometimes,” he protests shakily as the boy’s—Nico, he said his name was Nico—other hand digs into Percy’s hip, five points of perfect pressure.

"None as good as this," Annabeth snorts, which, yeah, she kind of has a point there.

"Seconded," Nico agrees, and comes.


End file.
